


Nagkatugmahang Puso

by onlykji



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, mentions and consumption of alcohol and cigarettes
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykji/pseuds/onlykji
Summary: One fine Friday night with alcohol? Will it turn into something real?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan/OC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone! Lalo na sa mga kaibigan ko sa kultong ito, para sa inyo to! HEY! It was my first time writing for Jeonghun (more to come CHARZKEME) kaya please bear with me huhu :( 
> 
> Tanggapin ninyo ang munting regalong 'to before the year 2019 ends and a new year starts! Mahal ko kayo!

Alas sais ng gabi at hinihintay ni Sehun ang subdo niyang si Jongin dahil iinom sila, finally, after ng hell month na umubos sa kaniyang braincells at pasensiya. Ilang beses niyang tinanong ang sarili niya kung tama bang pumasok siya sa UP Diliman at kumuha ng course na Geodetic Engineering, ilang beses siyang nagkaroon ng existential crisis. Pakiramdam niya umiyak siya for 32 hours a day kahit 24 lang naman ang oras sa loob ng isang araw. Sobrang lala.

  
  


Deserve niya ang alak ngayong natapos niya ang isa sa pinakamahirap na sem… _yet._ BIlang isang gamol sa alak at uhaw na uhaw, weekly dati silang nag-iinuman ng barkada niya pero dahil nga studies ang first sa list of priorities (naks! Sino ka naman diyan?) ng ating bebi boy as a University Scholar (gwapo yarn?), siyempre sinet aside niya ang walwal nights kahit na alam niyang alak ang nagpapaandar sa sistema niya.

  
  


Magtetext na sana siya kay Jongin dahil kanina pa siya nakaayos pero ang tagal tagal nito dumating pero biglang may bumusinang sasakyan sa tapat ng bahay nila. Sinilip niya kung si Jongin na ba mula sa binta at tumpak, si Jongin na nga. Kinuha na niya ang cellphone at wallet niya, at nilagay sa bulsa ngripped jeans niya. Tinignan niya ulit ang sarili niya, for the last time, sa salamin before going down. Naka-plain black shirt lang siya na very batak in every way, in every angle, kitang kita kung pano pinagisipan ni Lord ang hulma ng katawan niya. Hindi minadali unlike sa ating mga aliping saguiguilid lang. 

  
  


Inayos niya ang suot niyang Stussy baseball cap na galing sa pinsan niyang nasa States. Nakarinidg pa siya ng isang set ng busina at pumaripa na siya pababa. Sinigurado niyang wala siyang maiiwang nakasaksak na appliances dahil siya lang mag-isa ang nasa bahay nila ngayon, wala ang parents niya dahil nasa business trip ang papa niya at ang mama niya naman nasa labas with her Mommitas of Loyola Heights. _Wow, nagupdate sa whereabouts ng pamilya niya?_

  
  


Pagkalabas niya ng gate sinigawan agad siya ni Jongin na yamot na yamot na, “Hoy, napaka kupad mo naman!” 

  
  


“Akala mo siya hindi makupad? Puro- _otw otw_ , pero naliligo pa lang,” sagot niya pabalik. Sumakay na siya sa shotgun seat at nagulat siya dahil nasa likod na upuan si Kyungsoo na naka-airpods at nakatingin lang sa labas ng kotse. 

  
  


“Bakit nandiyan ka? Palit tayo,” sabi niya dito pero mukhang hindi naman siya narinig. Tinapik niya sa hita, “Hey,” dagdag niya.

  
  


“Sinabing ayoko nga!” biglang bulyaw ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya, may paglaki pa ng mata. Pero nung narealize nito na si Sehun ang tumapik sa kaniya, nagbago ang mukha nito. Kanina mukhang ready to bardagulan na tapos biglang nagtransition to Blessed Virgin Mary, Ever Virgin, Amen, “Hello, bunso! Ikaw na diyan, ayos lang ako rito!”

  
  


Nakakatakot, grabe. Mukhang maalat-alat ang gabi, nagkalat ang toyo, _may mga toyo._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Punong puno ang TJ’s ng mga alak na alak na kabataan. Malamang, last day of classes na kasi ng mga universities along Katipunan Avenue. Mabuti na lang at nauna na ang pinsan ni Jongin na si Mingyu, tiga-UP rin, Chem Engg, kaya meron na agad silang pwesto. 

  
  


Mostly ng nandun ay familiar faces, madalas ding mga nasa inuman places around the vicinity. Kumbaga parang magkakamag-anak sila pero in the name of Alak. Alak ang nagbubuklod sa kanilang munting pamilya.

  
  


Almost everyone ng nandun ay kabatian ni Sehun, either mga tiga-UP rin or mapa tiga-Ateneo na kasama ang mga broskies nila from Taft, pero may isang unfamiliar na face na nahagip ng mga mata niya.

  
  


Isang blondie na naka-white na long sleeve na polo pero nakatupi hanggang siko, mukhang church boy, gags. Mukhang anghel. Nakita niyang may binulong ‘to kay Mingyu na busy na magsalin ng alak sa shot glass. Tumayo ‘to at nakita ni Sehun na naka khaki na chino shorts ‘to, buong duration ng paglabas nito mula sa table hanggang sa pag- _excuse me_ sa mga tao, nakatitig lang si Sehun sa kaniya. 

  
  


Habang libang na libang siyang panoorin ang binata, naramdaman ni Sehun na may umakbay sa kaniya, “Dude, baka matunaw,” bulong nito sa kaniya. 

  
  


Inalis niya ang pagkakaakbay nito sa kaniya at suminghal, “Kupal ka, Seo, tagal mong hindi nagparamdam,” sagot niya rito. Si Seo, or Johnny, or whatever you want to call him, isa sa mga tropa niya ever since high school just like Jongin dahil pare-parehas silang galing LSGH. Pero si Johnny nasa La Salle pa rin, sa Taft, loyal follower ata siya ni St. John Baptist de La Salle or something.

  
  


“Gags, ikaw nga matagal hindi nagparamdam eh, palibhasa GC,” pagbibiro ni Johnny.

  
  


Nawala ang tingin ni Sehun sa binatang naka white long sleeves polo, kaya nung babalik niya na sana ay hindi na niya mahanap. Nagulat na lang siya nang sumigaw si Mingyu ng, _“SEHUN MAH MEHN!!!!!”_ Biruin niyo ang laki-laking bulas tapos sisigaw ng malakas at may hawak pang bote ng Cuervo. Maayos naman ang pamilyang pinanggalingan nila ni Jongin, silang dalawa lang talaga ang parang kulang sa aruga noong bata.

  
  


Lumapit na sila sa table at uupo na sana siya pero biglang sumulpot ‘yung kaninang minamata tinitignan niya kanina, “Guys, si Jeonghan pala,” rinig niyang sabi ni Mingyu. 

Nagwave naman si Jeonghan at ngumiti sa kanila, ang OA pakinggan pero pakiramdam ni Sehun nagsiawit ang mga anghel at bumukas ang gate ng langit nung ngumiti ang binatang naka white na long sleeves na nakatupi hanggang siko na mukhang ang bango bangong babyー _AY?!?!?!_

  
  


Ang ingay sa paligid pero parang nanahimik ang buong mundo ni Sehun at nagkaroon ng spotlight na nakatutok lang kay Jeonghan. Kung pinagisipan ni Lord ang hulma ni Sehun mukhang pinagplanuhan si Jeonghan nang mas matagal. Kumbaga five months prior sa paglabas ni Jeonghan sa mundong ‘to, sinisimulan na siyang isketch. Hindi alam ni Sehun kung papaanong ganon ka gwapo ang lalaking nasa harapan niya. 

  
  


Hindi fond si Sehun sa mga flashy na hair color pero bakit kay Jeonghan bagay na bagay ang platinum blonde? Bakit kahit red lights ang ilaw sa TJ’s nag-glow pa rin siya? Bakit kahit siksikan at puro alak, amoy baby powder pa rin siya? Bakit parang kahit pagsuotin siya ng basahan, bagay pa rin sa kaniya? _BAKIT!!!!!!! GANON!!!!!!_

  
  


Tulala lang si Sehun at nagulantang siya nang iabot ni Jeonghan ang kamay nito sa kaniya, shake hands? Nakapa-formal naman niya. 

  
  


Parang gusto niyang umiyak nang naglapat ang mga… kamay nila, “Hi, Sehun, right?” Lalong lumakas ang kanta ng mga anghel at feeling niya nakatutok na rin sa kaniya ang spotlight dahil nag-init ang mukha niya. _BAKET!!!!! GANON!!!!! HEY!!!!!_

  
  


“ _Uhm.. ano.. oo,_ ” ayun na lang ang nasagot niya kase, uhm… ano… oo, pakiramdam niya hindi na niya kailangan ng alak. Okay na siya, solved na. Uwian na, uwi na tayo, Jeonghan. JONKZ.

  
  


Uwi na siya, may tama na siya kay Jeonghan nga lang.

  
  


Nawala siya sa bubble niya nang hatakin siya ni Jongin paupo, siya na lang pala ang nakatayo. Mabuti na lang at red ang ilaw sa TJ’s dahil hindi halata ang namumula niyang mukha na hindi niya alam kung saan galing, sa hiya ba or sa kilig. Wow, kilig? Bilis yarn?

  
  


Huminga siya nang malalim. _Putangina mo, Sehun Oh, umayos ka._

  
  


Nung akala niyang kalmado na ang sarili, at puso niya, umayos na siya ng upo. At talaga naman, nakita niyang umupo sa harapan niya si Jeonghan at nung napansin nitong nakatingin siya bigla siyang nginitian. 

  
  


At sa isang iglap nagvocalize na naman ng mga anghel kasabay ng puso niyang mabilis na nag- _badumbadumbadumbadum._ Mahaba-habang gabi ‘to, isip niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Marami na ang naiinom nila pero parang walang talab kay Sehun. Hindi siya makabwelo nang maayos kasi nasa harapan niya si Jeonghan, grabe, ang powerful naman nito. Naging sobrang timid ni Sehun na madalas madaldal sa inuman pero ngayon nakatutok lang siya sa cellphone niya. Kinalabit tuloy siya ni Kyungsoo na kasalukuyang naka-dantay na sa bisig ni Jongin. Ang bilis mawala ng toyo ngayon ah.

  
  


“Okay ka lang?” tanong nito sa kaniya, halatang halata na malapit na magkatama si Kyungsoo dahil droopy na ang mata nito, clingy na rin sa jowa niya. Sana all.

  
  


“Yeah,” inalis niya ang tingin niya sa screen ng phone niya at nilingon si Kyungsoo, “Ayos lang, why?”

  
  


“Wala lang ang tahimik mo lang,” umayos ‘to nang upo at hinatak ang braso ni Jongin, pinulupot sa kaniya. 

  
  


Sasagot pa sana si Sehun pero natigilan siya dahil kay Jeonghan, “Ang tagal naman nung ikot, may dadasalan ba tayo rito?” 

  
  


Nasa kaniya na pala ang shot glass. Tinignan niya si Jeonghan at nung nahuli niyang nakatingin sa kaniya si Sehun umiwas siya ng tingin, kunwari hinahanap ‘yung shot glass habang nakangiti.

  
  


_NAPAKA CUTE MO!!!!!! HEY!!!!!_

  
  


Kinuha niya agad ang shot glass at tinungga ang laman habang nakatitig kay Jeonghan. Hindi siya agad naka-chaser dahil nirefill pa ni Jongin. Walang nagpapatinag sa staring game nila kahit nung inabot ni Jongin ang chaser at uminom nang konti si Sehun, Hindi na napansin ni Sehun na nakatingin din pala si Kyungsoo sa kanila ni Jeonghan at sinabing, _“Ah, gets, okay,”_ habang nakangisi.

  
  


“Akala ko magrorosaryo na eh,” dagdag pa ni Jeonghan, napataas ang kilay niya.

  
  


Nangalumbaba si Jeonghan sa table nila at siyempre hindi naman magpapatalo ang bidang bebi boy natin, nangalumbaba rin siya. Mananalo na sana si Sehun kaso bigla siyang tinapik ni Johnny, nag-aayang mag-yosi. Kupal, amputa, panira ng moment.

  
  


Bago umalis si Sehun sa pagkakaupo niya tinignan niya ulit si Jeonghan na, _yes, hello, tama kayo!_ Nakatitig na naman sa kaniya, bakit naman ganon!!! Bago siya hatakin ni Johnny nang tuluyan narinig niya ang tatlong salitang may mas malakas pang tama kesa sa Cuervo na nilalaklak nila kanina pa.

  
  


_“Maya ka sa’kin.”_

  
  


May kasama pang kindat at ngisi!!!! _HEY!!!!! ANO ‘YAN!!!!!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And true to his words, hindi na tinantanan ni Jeonghan si Sehun after nilang makabalik mula sa yosi break. 

  
  


Mula sa pangiti ngiti from across the table hanggang sa footsies hanggang sa lumipat na si Jeonghan sa tabi niya. Hindi naman halaman si Sehun, alam namna niya ang gustong iparating ni Jeonghan. Naguguluhan lang siya kasi parang hindi match ang aura niyang amoy baby na church boy sa pinapakita niyang kilos. Pero sino ba si Sehun para tanggihan siya?

  
  


Nakadantay si Jeonghan sa table nila habang nakikipagtawanan sa mga tiga-Ateneo na kasama ni Johnny. Ngayong gabi pa lang nila nakakasama si Jeonghan pero bakit parang kuhang kuha na niya ang mga kiliti ng bawat isa na nasa table niya? Lalong lalo na kay Sehun.

  
  


Nahuli ni Jeonghan na nakatitig sa kaniya si Sehun kaya naman it’s Jeonghan’s turn na magtaas ng kilay, “Tinitingin mo diyan?”

  
  


Napangiti si Sehun, “Wala,” sagot niya, umiling pa.

  
  


“Ano nga?” tanong ulit ng binata, may pagshake pa sa braso niya, “May dumi ba ako sa mukha?”

  
  


“Wala nga,” hindi alam ni Sehun kung anong meron pero hindi na mawala ang ngiti sa labi niya, _“Cute mo,”_ dagdag niya. Akala mo ikaw lang marunong sa larong ‘to ah.

  
  


“And?” lalong lumapad ang ngiti ni Jeonghan at lumapit pa sa kaniya, “‘Yun na ‘yon? Hanggang cute lang?”

  
  


“Yeah? One at a time lang, baby steps,” hindi niya alam kung anong nag-udyok sa kaniya pero lumapit siya kay Jeonghan, like lapit, AS IN LAPIT, mga isang dangkal na lang ang pagitan nilang dalawa. Ang tapang, sino ka naman diyan?

  
  


“Wala man lang _‘hey, ang ganda ng ngiti mo sana everyday pagkagising ko ‘yan agad makikita ko’_ ? Wala talaga?” ngumisi sa kaniya ang binata. Parang lalong nag-glow si Jeonghan nang humalakhak siya, sobrang gwapo, _worofok!_ Nung umulan siguro ng kagwapuhan nasa tuktok ng pinakamataas na building si Jeonghan. Parang kahit anong gawin niya, kahit humalakhak siya, ang gwapo pa rin. Madilim pero nagliliwanag ang paligid niya, parang binabalot siya ng Holy Spirit. Ganon siya ka-favorite ni Lord. Kumbaga sa bibingka, special na pero mas pina-special pa, maraming sahog, walang tapon.

  
  


HIndi ineexpect ni Sehun ang next move ng opponent niya, biglang nilapit ang bibig sa tenga niya at bumulong, “Well, you’re not bad yourself, _cutie.,”_ bulong sa kaniya ni Jeonghan using his very sultry voice. 

  
  


Nanghina ang ating bebi boy, pakiramdam niya lalagnatin siya. Bumalik na naman ang nagbabadyang luha niya at ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya pero ngayon _Jeonghan Jeonghan Jeonghan Jeonghan_ na ang naririnig niya, hindi na same old _badumbadumbadum._

  
  


Hindi na mabilang ni Sehun kung ilang beses na siyang natalo ni Jeonghan sa gabing ‘yun. Pero kung si Jeonghan naman kasi ang kakalaban sa kaniya talagang wala siyang palag. _Whipped ka ghorl?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Maaga silang natapos dahil halos lahat bangenge na, lalo na si Mingyu na alas kwatro pa lang ata nasa inuman na, kaya they decided to call it a night kahit kaka-alas dose pa lang. Halos lahat kasi sila puyat pa galing finals at talaga dumiretso lang sa walwal bilang mga Kabataang Gamol sa Alak. 

  
  


Hanggang alas dos lang din naman ang inuman place na pinuntahan nila kaya tinamad na rin silang humanap ng ibang place kasi paniguradong lahat puno na at ang tanging option na lang nila ay BGC or sa bahay mag-inuman or umuwi.

  
  


Umalis na sila at pumunta sa isang 24-hour na fast food chain, dun kasi nag-park si Jongin dahil wala nang space sa baba ng TJ’s. Pagpasok nila parang pastulan na agad, maraming mga tulala at wala sa sarili dala ng kalasingan. May mga nakikipagkulitan sa mga crew at ‘yung iba nakatungo na lang sa table.

  
  


Umupo na siya sa isang table malapit sa cashier pero hindi niya alam kung nasan na ang mga kasama niya. Nagulat na lang siya nang may umupo sa tabi niya, siyempre si Jeonghan.

  
  


“Nauna na sila Jongin,” sabi nito habang inaayos ang pagkakatupi ng long sleeves ng polo niya, “Dire-diretso kang mag-lakad, hindi mo na ata narinig,” dagdag pa ni Jeonghan.

  
  


Napa-hinto na naman ang ating bidang bebi boy dahil sa kagwapuhan ni Jeonghan. Lahat na lang ata ng gagawin niya gwapo siya, wala bang hinalong kapangitan si Lord sa kaniya? Even doing mundane things like pagtutupi ng polo, ang gwapo gwapo niya. _Sobrang unfair lang sa part ko._

  
  


Nawala lang siya sa sarili niyang bubble nang lumupasay si Mingyu sa table nila, thank you MIngyu Kim, na pinsan ni Jongin Kim, na may malaking… PUSO, for popping Sehun’s bubble kasi kung hindi ay baka naka-nganga na siya kay Jeonghan.

  
  


“Alam niyo, kupal si Jongin. Gusto lang kumantot iniwan na ako, ako na pinsan niya,” rinig nilang sabi ni Mingyu habang nakahawak ang dalawang kamay sa ulo, _bangenge amputa,_ “Nagkakalimutan na talaga kapag tite na ang usapan.” dagdag pa nito. 

  
  


“I mean, _same?_ ” sagot ni Jeonghan. Nag-short circuit ang utak ni Sehun, _bakit siya ganiyan!_ Wala ata siyang ibang ginawa ngayong gabi kung ‘di titigan si Jeonghan at mag-blush, ang powerful niya masyado. Hindi kinakaya ni Sehun ang powers niya.

  
  


Tumayo si Sehun para madivert naman ang attention kahit sa konting minuto lang, pagod na siyang mag-blush at magtanong kay Lord kung bakit ang gwapo gwapo ni Jeonghan. Pero lo and behold, sumunod ang binata sa kaniya at pinabayaan ang very lasing yet very cute na Mingyu sa table nila, “ _Hey,_ sama ako.”

  
  


Hindi na siya sumagot at dumiretso na sa counter. They ordered two large coffees, a large fries, and a chocolate sundae. Nagulat siya nang mag-order si Joenghan ng sundae kasi, _hello,_ dis oras na ng gabi. Midnight na at nakainom sila, gusto niya bang mag- _brbrbrgrgbrgrbgrgbgr_ ang tiyan niya? Wow, concerned or something.

  
  


Nauna na sa table nila si Jeonghan at siya na ang kumuha ng tray bilang isang gentleman (na nagpapa-impress.) Medyo mabigat dahil nasa tray din ang wallet at phone nilang dalawa ni Jeonghan, hindi maiwasan ng mga perfectly sculpted biceps niya na mag-flex on their own, _sarap._ Batak na batak na nga ang black fitted shirt niyang suot sa katawan niya tapos lalo pang nagalit ang braso niya dahil sa dala niya.

  
  


“ _Sherep_ ,” rinig niyang sabi ni Jeonghan nang ibaba niya ang tray. Napatingin tuloy siya, “Ano, ‘yung fries, masarap.” sabay ngiti na sobrang pilyo. Alam na niya agad kung ano ‘yung tinutukoy. Lord, kelan ba siya matitigil!!!!!

  
  


Gusto na lang talaga matapos ni Sehun ang gabi na ‘to, gusto na niyang umuwi at umiyak dahil kay Jeonghan. Sobrang kuhang kuha niya ang kiliti ng ating bidang bebi boy. GUstong gusto na niyang umuwi pero hindi niya nahindian ang tanong ni Jeonghan na, _“Can you drive Mingyu’s car? Hindi ako magaling sa directions eh, hindi ko alam pauwi.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mabilis lang ang biyahe nila papuntang Bel-Air, Makati, kela Mingyu pala tutuloy si Jeonghan for tonight. Marami na ring nalaman si Sehun sa kaniya dahil hindi siya tumigil nang daldal sa loob ng sasakyan, not that Sehun’s complaining. Ang cute nga, daldal, _hehe._

  
  


He found out na sa Enderun pala nag-aaral si Jeonghan and first time niyang sumama sa inuman around Katipunan, that explains kung bakit hindi siya familiar kay Sehun. Nalaman niya ring he’s an Ateneo homegrown, since grade school hanggang high school, nasa Ateneo na siya. Sehun asked kung kilala niya si Chanyeol Park, another member ng tropa nila, wow, _member,_ kulto pala ito. Jeonghan said na medyo familiar ang name, baka raw kilala niya by face.

  
  


Jeonghan also shared na he can play various instruments bilang suki siya ng mga lessons since bata pa lang siya, from guitar to piano to drums to cello. Nacomplete niya rin ang levels sa Kumon at yes, tama si Sehun, church boy siya!

  
  
  


Parang lahat kaya niyang gawin, lalo na ang kunin ang puso ni Sehun, kasi nabanggit din ni Jeonghan na mahilig siya sa local indie bands. Gustong gusto nang ngumawa ni Sehun noong banggitin ni Jeonghan ang Munimuni at She’s Only Sixteen, hindi niya napigilang humiyaw at magsabi ng, _“GAGO, SAME?!?!?!”_

  
  


Lalo pang nanglambot si Sehun nang ishare ni Jeonghan na lagi siyang nagbibirthday with children sa orphanage every year since he turned 18. He wanted to share what he have daw kasi sa iba lalo na sa mga taong nangangailangan, ‘yung blessings niya, ‘yung love na natatanggap niya from his family and friends. 

  
  


“I grew up na puro helpers lang ang kasama ko, so I kinda feel what they feel. Tunog privileged, I know, kaya as much as possible I give back to others.” nilingon ni Sehun ang binata na nasa shot gun seat, naka-tingin lang ‘to sa daan, pero kitang kita sa mata niya ang sincerity.

  
  


Binabawi na ni Sehun ang sinabi niyang mukhang anghel si Jeonghan kasi totoong ANGEL siya. Sobrang fitting ng Anghelo niyang second name dahil siya ang tunay na ANGEL. Siya ang favorite na ANGEL ni Lord, siya lang ang favorite, Santino, tumabi ka riyan.

  
  


Sasagot pa sana siya pero biglang bumangon si Mingyu na nasa passenger seat, “Guys, natatae ako,” sabi nito habang hatalang may tama pa. Nawala ang momentum ng kwentuhan nila and they both laughed. Thank you, Mingyu Kim, the comedian we all deserve.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Start ng Christmas break ng ating bidang bebi boy wala siyang ibang ginawa kung ‘di matulog nang matulog, hoping na mababalik ang neurons na nasunog niya during the past semester. Nung una ay patabaing baboy routing ang ginagawa niya everyday which is kain, tulog, ligo, Netflix lang. Pero simula nung finollow siya ni Jeonghan sa lahat ng social media accounts niya parang nahiya siya na wala siyang ginagawa. Kahit wala naman talaga si Jeonghan dun, feeling niya he’s being watched.

  
  
  


One day he posted his dog sa IG story niya ang Jeonghan replied, _“OMG,_ you have a dog?????” with bunch of emojis. Ang cute, puta. ‘Yung conversation nila is all about dogs, nakwento ni Jeonghan na meron din siyang dog, aspin. Rescued daw ng family noong may biniling property somewhere in Tarlac. 

  
  


Nagulat siya nang mag-send ng picture si Jeonghan, isang selfie with his doggie na merong blue na collar. Sehun noticed na black na ang buhok ng binata and mukhang pinacut niya na rin nang konti. Mag-rereply na sana siya pero nagsend ulit ng something, this time video na. Kitang kita sa video na mahal na mahal ni Jeonghan ang aso niya and ganon din naman ang aso sa amo niya, it was just a 6-second video ng lambingan ni Jeonghan at ng aso niya pero nanglambot na agad si Sehun. 

  
  


Hindi pa tapos ang reply niya pero nasend niya agad dahil napabalikwas siya in bed dahil nahulog sa mukha niya ang cellphone niya, landi kasi eh. 

  
  


“ANG CUTE N,” ayun lang ‘yung nasend na supposed to be _“ANG CUTE NIYONG DALAWA.”_

  
  


Magtatype pa sana siya pero naunahan na siya ni Jeonghan. 

  
  


“Cute ka rin.”

  
  


“Sabi ng dog ko, and _I couldn’t agree more_.”

  
  


Cue na ng puso ni Sehun na umarangkada ng _badumbadumbadumbadum_ naging routine niya na ‘yan ever since that night. Para siyang ten years old na kilig na kilig kasi pinansin siya ng crush niya. 

  
  


Hehe, crush daw,

  
  


Nang madalas na silang mag-usap ni Jeonghan, tinanong niya kung saan niya nakuha ang mga socmed accounts ni Sehun, sabi niya tinanong niya kay Mingyu. Grabe, walang any any, walang warning, sobrang direct to the point.

  
  
  


Feeling ni Sehun nasa isang malaking time machine siya, super bilis ng oras, lalo na kapag si Jeonghan ang kausap niya. HIndi na niya namamalayan ang oras like may instances na umaabot sila ng alas kwatro ng umaga na naguusap lang tungkol sa buhay ng isa’t isa. Getting to know each other, charz.

  
  


HIndi namamalayan ni Sehun na Christmas Eve na pala, kaya pala maingay sa bahay nila. Full blast ang volume ng sound system nila sa sala at puro Christmas songs. At siyempre, bilang bunso, wala siyang ibang gagawin kung ‘di ang tumikim ng handa nila mamaya sa Noche Buena.

  
  


After nilang magsimba, they went straight sa bahay to open the gifts at para makakain na rin. But hindi nakalimot ang ating bidang bebi boy dahil the first thing he did after they got out of the church ay imessage si Jeonghan. At siyempre isang collective _“merry christmas, mah mehn mah dudez,”_ na sinend niya sa lahat ng active group chats niya. 

  
  


He didn't have the chance to check his phone nung pauwi sila ng bahay kasi he was driving. Wala ang mga helpers and drivers nila dahil yearly silang pinapauwi ng parents niya sa kani-kanilang families, all expense paid, may bonus pa. Kaya when they got home ang una niyang tinignan ay ang reply ni Jeonghan.

  
  
  


**11:09 PM**

  
  


**Sehun Oh:** Merry Christmas! [christmas tree emoji, Santa Claus emoji]

  
  


**Sehun Oh:** To you and your family!

  
  


**Sehun Oh:** [clinking glasses emoji, sparkles emoji]

  
  
  


**11:36 PM**

  
  


**Jeonghan Yoon:** merry kwismas!!! [kiss emoji, kiss emoji]

  
  


**Jeonghan Yoon:** [sent a video]

  
  
  


Ngiting-ngiti si Sehun habang pinapanood ang video, isang bungisngis na Jeonghan agad ang sumalubong sa kaniya, naka-headband pa na sungay ng reindeer. Naka polo na naman si Jeonghan but this time, red na ang color. Naks, very festive. Bumati ng Merry Christmas at biglang kumanta ng Santa Tell Me. Napansin niya ring may naka-pulupot na red ribbon sa leeg niya, ang cute cute. _HEY!!!! BAT BA GANIYAN!!!!_ May part pang sinama ni Jeonghan ang aso niyang si Chutchut na naka-Goyard collar. Panda Ongpauco-Escudero, kabahan ka na.

  
  
  


**11:39 PM**

  
  


**Sehun Oh:** Hello, Chutchut! Merry Christmas! Woof woof bark bark

  
  


**Sehun Oh:** Cute cute ng Chutchut na ‘yan!!!!!

  
  


**Jeonghan Yoon:** ako hindi cute????? HA

  
  


**Jeonghan Yoon:** chutchut go away ako lang dapat cute

  
  


**Jeonghan Yoon:** i’m the present tapos ako hindi cute????

  
  


**Jeonghan Yoon:** [sent a photo]

  
  
  


Namula si Sehun dahil sa photo dahil ang daming _thoughts and feelings_ ang biglang bumagabad da buong katauhan niya. The photo was taken in an upward angle tapos ang kita lang is ang lips niya Jeonghan pababa. And highlight ng picture ay kung papaano lumapat ang red na ribbon sa balat ng binata sa leeg, how the ribbon compliments Jeonghan’s fair skin.

  
  


Sehun composed himself bago siya mag-reply and naisip niya na Jeonghan’s doing it on purpose kaya makikipaglaro muna siya.

  
  
  


**Sehun Oh:** You’re the present????

  
  


**Sehun Oh:** Sige, unwrap kita

  
  


**Jeonghan Yoon:** [sent a photo]

  
  


**Jeonghan Yoon:** hindi na kita papahirapan

  
  


**Jeonghan Yoon:** im sure youre blushing na rn

  
  
  


_OH MY GODHHDISJD_ . Akala ni Sehun kaya niya si Jeonghan pero iba talaga mga gawalan niya. ‘Yung last niyang sinend na picture is ganong angle pa rin pero this time dalawang buttons ng polo niya ang naka-open na. _MAHABANGING LANGIT!!!!!!_

  
  


Sa isang iglap nawala na naman si Sehun sa huwisyo niya dahil hawak hawak na naman siya ni Jeonghan sa leeg.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ang bilis natapos ng break nila. Feeling ni Sehun wala naman siyang nabawing tulog dahil lagi rin siyang puyat dahil sa isang binatang tiga-Enderun College na itatago natin sa pangalang Jeonghan Yoon. May one time pang akala ni Sehun may video call na magaganap, he didn’t answer kasi hindi pa siya naliligo. He said na nasa kotse siya but in reality he took the shower at nag-ayos. Pero ang ending, napindot lang pala ni Jeonghan ang call button.

  
  


Sobrang nabitin si Sehun kasi parang hindi pa recharged ang utak at katawan niya para lumaban ulit sa ngalan ng acads, and gusto niya pa ng quality time with Jeonghan. Naging madalang kasi ang interaction nila ni Jeonghan, ever since nag-start ang new semester, but he gets it naman. _Studies first with a hint of landi and lots of alak_ , according to his favorite philosopher Jongin Kim.

  
  


Pero gets niya namna na parehas silang busy sa acads and madalang na lang silang mag-message sa isa’t isa, tipong _good morning!_ and _hey, kumain ka na?_ na lang ang nasesend nilang dalawa, gets niya na iba ang ginagalawang mundo nila.

  
  


Tunog nagseselos, _amputa._

  
  
  
  
  


It's a Friday na pero buryong-buryo siya dahil sa kupal niyang groupmate sa isang GE clasa niya. The thing that Sehun irks the most is 'yung mga freeloaders, they were supposed to report in class since they got the second topic but 'yung groupmate niya from BroadComm, magaling lang kumuda pero wala naman talagang naambag. He spent two days to finish the script na supposed to be ‘yung groupmate niya ang gagawa but wala, no show hanggang sa day ng report. Ang ending tuloy nag-kalat siya nung isa niya pang groupmate, since triad sila, at tinanggap na niyang masisira na ang straight 1.0’s niya. _Bilang isang in denial na GC student?????_

  
  


Naka-busangot siya under his Stussy baseball cap, binaba niya pa talaga para walang makakita ng mukha niya. He’s walking out of his building since last class na niya and it’s a Friday, gusto na niyang umuwi at mag-pahinga. Naka-full blast ang volume ng airpods niya but for some unknown reason narinig niyang may tumawag sa kaniya. 

  
  


Luminong siya and he saw Jeonghan. Akala niya nung una nag-hahallucinate lang siya but hindi, Jeonghan waved at him and ngumiti pa nang pagkalaki-laki. Ang dami niyang tanong habang papunta si Jeonghan sa kaniya: bakit siya nandito? Paano nalaman ni Jeonghan kung asan siya? Sinong kasabwat nito? May kasama ba siya? _BAKIT BIGLANG NAG-SLOW MO ANG MUNDO!!!!!!_

  
  


"Hey," bati ni Jeonghan sa kaniya. Hindi alam ni Sehun kung bakit parang kinapos niya ng hininga, eh hindi naman siya gumalaw at si Jeonghan pa ang tumakbo papunta sa kaniya.

  
  


"Hey," balik ni Sehun. Napansin niyang casual lqng ang suot ni Jeonghan, naka-ripped jeans lang, naka-black na oversized shirt, and Chucks, "What are you doing here?"

  
  


"Dinadalaw kita?" isang bagay na sinabi ni Mingyu na tumatak kay Sehun is how Jeonghan tuck some strands of hair behind his ear and then scratches the back of his neck kapag nahihiya siya. Sehun finds it cute kahit first time niyang makita in person.

  
  


“Bakit?” Sehun asked. 

  
  


Okay. Wait. PAUSE!

  
  


_Mag-blush ba siya?_

  
  


“Kasi ano… uhm... “ naka-stay na lang ang kamay ni Jeonghan sa batok niya, “Kasi ano… _I missed you._ ”

  
  


“Ah,” naglakad patuloy na si Sehun sa paglakad and sumunod naman si Jeonghan nang naka-yuko lang. Malapit lang namna ang pinagpark-an ni Sehun kaya mabilis silang nakarating sa harap ng kotse niya.

  
  


“Ako rin, I missed you.” Sehun said bago niya buksan ang pinto ng driver’s seat. Ang bilis niyang pumasok ng kotse niya, hindi na niya tuloy nakitang kung paano mas lalong namula ang mukha ni Jeonghan.

  
  
  
  
  


Sehun regrets bringing his car sa TC. Walang parking and they could’ve walked from Melchor to Vinzons tapos mag-overpass na lang. Talagang tinuro niya pano papuntang TC? 

  
  


Isa pa, mas maraming time ang spent together kung nag-lakad sila. 

  
  


They got out of his car and he asked Jeonghan kung kumain na siya, "Ang pa-fall naman," Jeonghan said. Natawa si Sehun kasi kay Jeonghan ang linya 'yun, everyday, walang palya ang _hi! kumain ka na?_ messages niya, "Ano bang masusuggest mo? First time ko rito eh."

  
  


“Ano bang gusto mo?” tanong niya. Gusto niya sanang mag-Frankie’s pero gusto niya may output rin si Jeonghan sa dinner date nila.

  
  


_“Ikaw...”_

  
  


Napatigil si Sehun sa paglalakad. Nilingon niya si Jeonghan na naka-sunod lang sa kaniya. Wala ang usual smirk sa mukha niya, wala ring bahid ng kalokohan sa boses nito. Seryosong seryoso.

  
  


"Ha?" sagot ni Sehun. Naunahan na siya nang kaunti ni Jeonghan.

  
  


"Ay! Ano, I mean, ikaw na mag-decide, _hehe,"_ cue in Jeonghan's cute habit of tucking his own hair behind his ear.

  
  
  
  
  


They ended up eating sa Tuantuan. Nung una pa ayaw ni Jeonghan kahit gusto niya talaga ng dimsum, naghanap pa siya ng cheaper alternative, wala raw bang Paotsin. He said na wala but in reality, meron talaga. Mukha raw kasing mamahalin ang pagkain. Napagtanto ni Sehun na Jeonghan is one of those people na may kaya but mas gusto ang simpler things. Jeonghan also said na sana pinangbili na lang nila ng busog meals sa 7/11 ang perang ginastos ni Sehun sa dinner. Mas filling and practical. Tunog may bahay siya dun. Sehun said na okay lang dahil minsan lang din naman siya maglabas ng pera for a meal and minsan lang nasa Diliman si Jeonghan. And of course, he paid for their dinner, kahit na ilang beses pang inaabot ni Jeonghan ang bill from him.

  
  


Nakakita ng isang ice cream stall si Jeonghan and he said he wants to buy kaya pumila na sila. And this time si Jeonghan na ang magbabayad, hinayaan niya na rin. While waiting for their turn sa pila, biglang may tumawag kay Jeonghan.

  
  


“Jeonghan?” the unknown man said habang tinititigan si Jeonghan, inuusis kung siya ba talaga. Sehun looked at Jeonghan and he looks uncomfortable, not at ease. Bigla siyang naging stiff. “Hey!”

  
  


“Hi,” mahinang sabi ni Jeonghan. Nagulat sila pareho dahil biglang sunggab ng yakap ang lalaki kay Jeonghan. Quick hug lang pero si Jeonghan ang unang bumitaw.

  
  


“Kamusta ka na? I heard may bago ka na raw ah, is he more pogi than I am? Mas magaling ba in bed?” the man chuckled. Nag-backward si Jeonghan, muntik nang mag-trip sa paa ni Sehun kaya naman hinawakan siya ni Sehun sa bewang, “Siya ba? Dude, it's nice to meet you! Medyo high maintenance si Jeonghan, ‘no? But he’s great in bed, so okay lang.” dagdag pa ng binata.

  
  


Nag-init ang ulo ni Sehun. Hinila niya ang braso ni Jeonghan para ipuntang likuran niya and stood before the man, “Hey, can you stop? Nakakabastos ka na kasi.”

  
  


Lumapad ang ngisi ng lalaki, “Yeah, _sure._ Nice to see you, Yoon. It was nice meeting you rin, dude.” Nilingon nung lalaki si Jeonghan and waved at him but Jeonghan didn’t wave back, naka-yuko lang siya, pagkatapos ay umalis na rin ang lalaki.

  
  


Sehun looked at Jeonghan, he cupped Jeonghan’s face using both of his hands and lift Jeonghan’s face. “Tunaw na ang ice cream mo,” tinitigan niya ang mata ni Jeonghan, kitang kita niya ang luhang nagbabadyang tumulo. He caressed Jeonghan’s face and Jeonghan smiled at him in return. The smile wasn’t happy, his eyes are sad, hindi ‘yung usual na ngiti ni Jeonghan na abot mata.

  
  


“Let’s go home na?” Sehun asked, tumango lang si Jeonghan. Hindi alam ni Sehun kung bakit pero he held Jeonghan’s hand and intertwined it with his. Nawalan na sila pareho ng gana mag-ice cream kaya umalis na sila ng pila and went straight to the parking lot. 

  
  


Hanggang bago sila makasakay sa kotse, magkahawak sila ng kamay.

  
  
  
  
  


The ride papuntang condo ni Jeonghan was silent, walang nagsasalita kahit sino sa kanilang dalawa, hindi rin nakabukas ang radio. But enough na ang minsanang pag-brush ng thumb ni Sehun sa pointer finger ni Jeonghan, okay na. Mabuti na lang at automatic ang kotse ng ating bidang bebi boy, nakakapag-holding hands siya while driving.

  
  


Medyo matagal ang naging travel time nila dahil Friday and that means traffic sa C5. Pero okay lang, si Jeonghan naman ang kasama niya. When they reached Jeonghan’s condo, wala pa ring nagsasalita. Sehun took a deep breath.

  
  


“We’re here na,” Sehun said in a low voice. Nilingon niya si Jeonghan at nakatingin lang siya sa bintana. Still holding Sehun’s hand, “Hey, are you okay?”

  
  


Jeonghan looked at him, nandiyan na naman ang mga nagbabadyang luha sa mga mata niya, isang mahinang “no” lang ang narinig niya at tuluyan nang tumulo ang luha ni Jeonghan. Tinanggal ni Sehun ang seatbelt niya at niyakap si Jeonghan. It pains his heart seeing Jeonghan burst into tears. Hindi pa niya ganoon katagal kakilala si Jeonghan but Sehun knows he has a great heart, especially for others. 

  
  


_“Shhh....”_ Sehun whispered into Jeonghan’s ear. He was patting his back, trying to calm him down kasi nanginginig siya, _“Tahan na, I’m here.”_

  
  


They were hugging for a good three minutes, it was Jeonghan who pulled away first, “I’m okay na.”

  
  


For the second time that night, Sehun cupped Jeonghan’s face and caressed it, “You sure?”

  
  


Tumango si Jeonghan, “Yeah,” he holds Sehun’s left hand and touched it gently, _“Thank you for being there.”_

  
  


_“Lagi’t lagi.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After that night, hindi na ulit nila tinanong ni Sehun kung sino ang lalaking ‘yun. He figured baka it trigger Jeonghan. Then one night, Jeonghan opened up. He told Sehun na he was an ex and their break-up was a big mess. Si Jeonghan ang nakipagbreak and the man spread rumors when they broke up. But Jeonghan said that it was all in the past. Sehun wishes he could take all of Jeonghan’s pain away. Kung pwede siya na lang ang masaktan.

  
  


There relationship was smooth-sailing, though wala pang label. But they both know _it’s_ there. They’re going somewhere, baby steps! Kahit busy they make sure they have time for each other and they don’t keep secrets kahit na alam nila na magagalit ang isa. They settle their problems bago pa lumaki. 

  
  


Nag-start na ang summer break nila and they’re planning to go to La Union with the whole barkada. Nauna na sila Mingyu since naka-convoy lang sila papuntang resort. And siyempre sila ni Jeonghan, nagpahuli. _Hehehe._

  
  


He’s waiting for Jeonghan sa kotse niya. Mahaba-habang drive ang gagawin nila kasi tiga-Alabang originally si Jeonghan. Wow, south to north. Wala naman siyang reklamo kasi silang dalawa lang ang nasa kotse. 

  
  


Nakita na niyang lumabas si Jeonghan sa malaking gate nila, he got out of the car para tulungan dahil marami-rami ang dala nito. Sinalubong niya si Jeonghan at nilapit ang mukha niya sa mukha nito, waiting for a beso or something, anything, “Luh, ano ‘yan?”

  
  


“Where’s my kiss?” sabi ni Sehun with matching pout at beautiful eyes pa.

  
  


“Bakit jowa ba kita?” tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Jeonghan at pumunta na sa likuran ng kotse niya para ilagay ang mga bag niya. Sumunod si Sehun para ilagay ang iba pang dala dala ni Jeonghan.

  
  


_“Sagutin mo na kasi ako,”_ bulong niya habang inaayos ang gamit nila kasi masyadong marami, hindi na mag-kasya sa trunk ng kotse niya. 

  
  


_“Edi tayo na, sinasagot na kita,”_ Jeonghan looked at him and planned on giving him a peck sa cheeks but bigla siyang lumingon kaya it landed on his lips.

  
  


It was their first kiss. _Hmmmm, pakshet!_

  
  


Nagulat silang dalawa. Parehas nilang hindi ineexpect. Their hearts a re pounding like crazy, rinig na rinig ni Sehun kung papaano tumibok ang puso nilang dalawa. Hiyang hiya si Jeonghan kaya tumakbo siya papuntang shotgun seat, “Hey, come back here! Tulungan mo ako!” Sehun shouted, ngiting ngiti ang bidang bebi boy natin.

  
  


It was his turn to say, _“Maya ka sa’kin.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isang buwan ang nakalipas nang gawing official ng ating mga bidang bebi boy ang kanilang relationship, ano nga ba ang ganap sa buhay nila bilang mag-jowa (THANK YOU LORD!) in this generation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! CHAPTER 2! Tama ba 'yang nauto niyo akong gawing chaptered fic 'to? TAMA BA 'YAN?!?!?! Sana masaya lagi tayong lahat lalo na sa mga kaibigan ko sa kultong ito. Mahal ko kayo!
> 
> P.S. Walang pumipilit basahin ang akdang ito, walang mamumulis sa inyo at ipagdudukdukan na basahin 'to. Kanya kanyang buhay tayo rito. Read at your own risk!
> 
> P.P.S. Ang hirap sumulat ng landian scene ng mag-jowa bilang isang single at hindi pa nakakaranas ng jowa in her lifetime.
> 
> ENJOY SO MUCH!

It has been two weeks since their La Union trip and it was nothing but bliss. Not just for Sehun and Jeonghan but for the other couples na kasama nila. As per Mingyu, hanggang  _ sana all  _ lang muna siya bilang kalatahing taon nang single. It was nice spending time with Sehun and his friends, naoverwhelm si Jeonghan, he felt like ang tagal na niyang mga kilala ang mga kaibigan ni Sehun, well, in fact nagkikita lang naman sila kung sasama si Sehun sa inuman or mag-aaya sila Kyungsoo ng lunch. 

  
  


Habang nasa La Union sila, walang ginawa si Sehun kung ‘di look after his new boyfriend, Jeonghan. It was so sudden nung sinagot niya si Sehun pero dun din naman ang punta nila, bakit pa niya patatagalin? Not that he’s in a rush pero, gets naman na sasagutin niya rin si Sehun, s _ o you know. _ Hiyang hiya siya nung on the way pa lang sila sa resort because Sehun continues to tease him. HIndi ‘yung tease na gusto niyo ah, ‘wag kayong ano diyan.

  
  


Dalawang villa ang occupied nila sa resort and ang kahati nila ay si Jongin and Kyungsoo, and Mingyu na sa sofa bed lang natulog. It wasn’t their first time sleeping in one bed pero It was their first time na kanila ang kama nang sila na,  _ official na. _ Unang gabi nila as a couple and it was kinda awkward. Parang 18 years old ulit sila na nagliligawan, parang tanga. Hindi alam ni Jeonghan kung paano ang set up nila sa kama, gusto niya na lang makipagpalit kay Mingyu na comfortable na sa higa niya sa sofa bed. Pero, of course, hindi payag ang ating bidang bebi boy. 

  
  


Jeonghan was about to get up nang hatakin siya ni Sehun papunta sa kaniya at yakapin. Nanigas ang kaniyang… katawan! Biglang nag-init ang mukha niya kasi he’s shy pa.  _ Arte, jowa mo na nga.  _ It was their first night and Sehun did nothing but bulungan si Jeonghan ng kung ano-ano, from thanking Jeonghan kasi he gave Sehun a chance, to making sure that he always got his back, and Jeonghan will always have his heart. SINO NAMAN KAYO DIYAN!!!!!!!

  
  


The morning after that, they broke the news. Well, technically it was Mingyu who broke it because apparently nakita niya nung nakawan ni Jeonghan nang halik sa lips si Sehun before they got out of bed. And pumunta sila sa breakfast buffet nang magka-holding hands. Nakalimutan nilang kasama nga pala nila ang mga kaibigan nila sa La Union. TAMA BA ‘YAN!!!!!!

  
  


Their five-day stay went so fast, totoo nga ang kasabihang time flies so fast when you’re having fun, Jeonghan doesn’t want to leave yet. Hindi pa siya handa sa mga reponsibilidad niya sa Alabang pag-uwi niya. But they have to and Sehun promised him na they’ll go back kapag summer ulit but mas matagal na and silang dalawa lang. 

  
  
  
  
  


It’s been two weeks na rin since Jeonghan saw Sehun, and medyo sad siya dahil hindi pa ulit sila nagkikita after that. They video call every single day pero iba pa rin kapag magkasama sila. Tunog clingy pero miss na niya si Sehun. Naisip niya bakit kung kailan official na sila tsaka hindi sila makapag-spend ng time together, though he understand naman na Sehun’s busy kasi umuwi ng Pilipinas ang lolo at lola niya, with his cousins, from the States and siyempre, abala rin ang boyfriend niya as an all around. Feeling punong abala.

  
  


He’s currently rewatching Brooklyn Nine-Nine sa kwarto niya habang naka-tuck sa very soft niyang comforter. Sinusulit na niya ang bakasyon niya because he knows hindi na naman siya mapapahinga kapag nag-start na ulit ang classes. He was munching on his Crunchy Cheetos and katabi niya si Chutchut na mahimbing ang tulog sa kama niya. Simula nang magbakasyon, wala na siyang ibang ginawa kung ‘di mag-binge watch ng mga favorite series niya na naipon nung busy pa siya with school. Call him tamad and everything pero he doesn’t want to go out kasi most of his friends are from Manila, siya lang tiga-South, and that means siya lang ang bibiyahe nang malayo. He doesn’t want to drive, or have their driver drive for him kasi alam niyang mas need ng mom niya ng driver.

  
  


Isa pa, parang hindi na niya alam pano mag-drive ever since nakilala niya si Sehun dahil simula nun kapag umaalis sila laging boyfriend niya ang may dalang kotse. Not that he’s spoiled or anything pero okay naman ang set up nila and he asks Sehun from time to time if gusto niyang siya na lang ang mag-drive, pero siyempre, Sehun would always refuse.

  
  


Twenty minutes into the Halloween Heist episode ng Season 6 nang tumunog ang cellphone niya waking Chutchut up. He picked it up and it was Sehun calling him. Napabalikwas siya bago pa niya sagutin.

  
  


“Hey,” umayos si Jeonghan nang upo sa kama niya, “What’s up?”

  
  


“Hey,” sagot sa kaniya ni Sehun, “Kumain ka na?”

  
  


“Not yet, I’m watching B99 eh,” Jeonghan replied, tumingin siya sa alarm clock na nasa side table niya. It’s already thirty minutes past one o’clock and hindi pa siya nabangon sa kama niya. Jeonghan heard a honk, nagda-drive si Sehun, “Are you driving? Call me later na lang kapag naka-uwi ka na.”

  
  


“Okay, I’ll text you kapag nasa gate na ako, I bought Frankie’s.  _ Babye. _ ” Sehun said and biglaang binaba na ang call.

  
  


Kapag nasa gate na ako??? WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

  
  


Nagpanic si Jeonghan, hindi niya alam kung anong unang aayusin niya, kung ang kwarto niya ba or ‘yung sarili niya. Ang kalat-kalat ng kwarto niya. Hindi pa siya nakakapaglinis ever since umuwi siya from La Union, ‘yung mga packed clothes niyang hindi naman nagamit nasa bags niya pa rin. Hindi pa rin siya nakakapag-ayos ng desk niya kasi tinatamad siya and he still doesn’t know where to put ‘yung important papers niyang magagamit pa in the future. Hindi pa siya bumabangon ng kama niya kasi wala namang siyang errands for today and that means hindi pa siya naliligo kahit tanghali na.

  
  


He immediately got up and picked his phone na tumunog nang dalawang beses. It’s Sehun, nasa gate na raw siya. Lalong nagulo ang utak ni Jeonghan.  _ Fuck it. _

  
  


Bumaba siya nang naka-pajama pa habang nakasunod si Chutchut, “Manang! Pahanda po ng dining table, thank you!” sigaw niya bago lumabas para sunduin si Sehun.

  
  


He found Sehun na nasa labas ng kotse niyang naka-park na sa tapat ng bahay nila. He’s wearing a white sweatshirt, a light washed jeans, and a pair of  Comme des Garçons PLAY Chucks. Nakasandal siya sa side ng kotse niya while looking at his phone, probably waiting for Jeonghan’s reply.

  
  


Nilabas ni Jeonghan ang ulo niya sa smaller gate nila para tawagin si Sehun, “Hey! Come in na!”

  
  


Pumasok na si Sehun and gustong gustong yakapin ni Jeonghan ang boyfriend niya pero naalala niya pala na hindi pa siya naliligo kaya napa-atras siya nang narealize niya na baka amoy laway at amoy kama pa siya. Nakakahiya naman kay Sehun na naka-sweatshirt in this blazing heat. Summer na summer pero nakapanglamig siya.

  
  


“Hindi mo ba ako namiss?” Tanong sa kaniya ni Sehun habang papasok sila ng bahay, kinuha niya ang dalang paper bag from Frankie’s dito.

  
  


“Namiss,” he replied. Nauuna siya and mahina lang ang boses niya kaya hindi niya alam kung narinig ba siya ni Sehun but nagulat siya nang hatakin ni Sehun ang braso niya at yakapin siya nang mahigpit.

  
  


He was about to get out from the hug kasi nahihiya siya, feeling niya ang baho niya, pero mas hinigpitan pa ni Sehun. Wala na rin siyang nagawa at yumakap na rin nang tuluyan, “I missed you.  _ So much. _ ” Bulong sa kaniya ni Sehun.

  
  


“I missed you, too,” bulong niya pabalik. Amoy na amoy niya ang pabango ni Sehun mixed with his pawis pero mabango pa rin. Samantalang siya hindi pa naliligo, nakakahiya talaga.  _ Hey, Jeonghan, focus! _

  
  


“Hey, let’s go inside na,” Jeonghan said nung humiwalay na nang tuluyan si Sehun sa hug nila, “Hindi pa ako naliligo, yakap ka nang yakap.”

  
  


“Amoy baby ka naman eh,  _ baby ko.” _ Naramdaman ni Jeonghan ang pag-init ng mukha niya, lalo na nung tinawag pa siya ulit ng  _ baby _ ni Sehun kasi medyo nauna na naman siya maglakas at hawakan ang kamay niya, “Hindi mo pa ako kinikiss, baby, ah.” Dagdag pa ni Sehun.  _ LOOOOOOORD! _ Nanghina bigla siya.

  
  


Asan na ang mahiyaing Sehun niya? Hindi ito ang Sehun niya, asan na siya?!

  
  
  
  
  


After nilang kumain, pumunta sila sa office ng mommy ni Jeonghan para pakita na may bisita siya. Pinigalitan si Jeonghan kasi hindi pa siya naliligo and he’s still in his pajamas kahit na may bisita siya, Sehun snorted, sinamaan siya ni Jeonghan nang tingin.

  
  


Jeonghan’s contemplating kung saan sila pupwesto, kung sa kwarto niya bang makalat or sa living room nila kung saan exposed sila meaning hindi siya makakalandi. And he opted for his room kahit na makalat, namiss niya boyfriend niya and hindi naman niya alam na pupunta pala ‘to sa kanila ngayon. Edi sana nalinis siya ng kwarto.

  
  


Nakahiga si Sehun sa kama niya, halatang pagod at wala masyadong tulog. Umupo siya sa tabi nito pero hinatak siya papahiga at kinulong sa bisig niya.

  
  


“Pala yakap ka ah, hindi pa nga ako naliligo eh,” Jeonghan said kahit na nakayakap na rin naman siya sa boyfriend niya. Rupok din eh.

  
  


“Okay lang, amoy baby ka pa naman eh,” Sehun said, siniksik pa ang ulo niya sa leeg ni Jeonghan causing him to flinch kasi nakiliti siya, “ _ Amoy lungad.” _

  
  


Tinulak niya si Sehun na tawa nang tawa, “Lungad pala ah,” tatayo na sana siya pero hinatak ulit siya ni Sehun. Minsan nagtataka si Jeonghan kung bakit hindi pa natatanggal ang braso niya kahit grabe makahaltak si Sehun sa kaniya every time yayakapin siya nito which is MADALAS. Well, hindi naman siya nagrereklamo. Sarap kaya ng yakap ni Sehun, mainggit kayo.

  
  


“Dito ka na muna, baby,” sumiksik na ulit si Sehun sa leeg niya at pinulupot ang legs sa legs niya.

  
  


“Pagod ka?” Jeonghan asked habang nilalaro niya ang buhok ni Sehun. Naka-unan si Sehun sa braso niya, nakapulupot ang braso sa bewang niya. Rinig na rinig niya ang hinga nito, “Sleep na?”

  
  


_ “Hmmm,” _ rinig niyang ungol ni Sehun, ungol agad siya wala pa nga,  _ cheurk. _ He’s playing with Sehun’s hair, that’s one thing he found out tungkol kay Sehun, gusto niyang nilalaro ang buhok niya. May lahing aso siya or something, charot! “Namiss kita.” Sehun said. 

  
  


Tinignan niya si Sehun, akala niya kasi tulog na, “I know.” Sagot niya rito. Tumingala si Sehun sa kaniya na busy-ng busy laruin ang mga daliri niya.

  
  


Nabother siya bigla kasi alam niya kitang kita ang double chin niya mula sa view ni Sehun, umiwas siya ng tingin. “Kanina mo pa kaya sinasabi,” dagdag niya pa.

Hindi pa rin inaalis ni Sehun ang titig niya kay Jeonghan at ramdam na ramdam niya ‘yun,  _ nakakainsecure! Ang baby fats ko!  _ Medyo naiilang na siya kasi alam niyang kitang kita ang baby fats niyang pinagkakatago-tago, he knows naman na Sehun will not judge him pero he can’t help it. Isa talaga ‘yun sa  madaming insecurities niya sa katawan.

  
  


But let’s not talk about his insecurities, next chapter pa ‘yan.

  
  


Tumayo si Sehun saglit para umayos ng higa, this time si Jeonghan naman nag naka-unan sa braso ni Sehun. Siya naman ang sumiksik sa leeg ni Sehun.  _ Hmmm, bango. _ Si Sehun tenga niya naman ang pinuntirya, as well as his nape. Hindi niya alam kung pano siya magrereact kasi nakikiliti na siya pero ayaw niya namang magsisigaw at humalakhak, nakakawala ng poise. 

  
  


“Nakikiliti ako,” Jeonghan said. Tumigil si Sehun sa pag-explore sa batok niya. Akala niya ayun na ‘yun but boy, he was wrong.

  
  


Sehun just happened to find his moles sa leeg. He traced them with his fingers, muntik nang mapabalikwas si Jeonghan, “ _ Hey,  _ stop.”

  
  


“Bakit?” Patuloy lang sa paglaro ni Sehun sa mga nunal niya. Nakahawak ‘to sa batok niya habang nilalaro ng thumb ang mga nunal niya sa leeg. Ang lakki laki ng kamay ni Sehun habang nakalapt sa batok niya, perhaps he felt  _ things. _

  
  


“Ano ba? Nakikiliti kasi ako,” hindi na napigilan ni Jeonghang itiklop ang leeg niya as if he was feeling Sehun’s palm. Napa-snort din siya, nakakpangit ng image, ano ba ‘yan!!!!!

  
  


Napatingin siya kay Sehun na titig na titig sa kaniya. Their faces are just few inches apart, kitang kita niya ang flaws na wala sa jowa niya. KIta niya kung gaano ka-ganda ang mga mata ni Sehun, kung pano ito mangusap. Kung may isa siyang paboritong part ng katawan ni Sehun ayun ang mga mata niya. Sobrang expressive, kaya nitong magpahayag ng iba’t ibang emosyon. KIta niya rin kasi kung gaano siya kamahal niya,  _ sana all. _

  
  


Next naman ang maliit na scar sa right cheeks niya, he can’t help but touch it. Hindi niya alam kung paano o saan nakuha ni Sehun ‘yun, pero ayun ang top 2 sa listahan niya ng Favorite Part ng Katawan ni Sehun, hopefully hindi siya from a traumatic experience.

  
  


Hindi pa final ang listahan niya, may mga parte pa siyang hindi naeexplore.  _ Wow, explore?! _

  
  


Naputok ang bubble ni Jeonghan nang maramdaman niyang Sehun’s slowly closing the gap between their faces, naramdaman niya ring umakyat ang kamay ni Sehun sa pisnge niya. Jeonghan closed his eyes nang maramdaman niya na ang hinga ni Sehun on his face. He was expecting a kiss on the lips pero he received something better.

  
  


A kiss on the forehead. 

  
  


“ _ I love you _ .” Sehun said. Nanaba ang puso ni Jeonghan. Dumilat siya at nakatitig si Sehun sa kaniya, his eyes full of love, nagniningning. He cupped Sehun’s face and kissed him on the lips.

  
  


It was slow, their lips brushed against each other, delicately. It was soft, taking their time, walang bahid ng pagmamadali. Sehun shifted position, towering over Jeonghan, without breaking the kiss. Nakahawak sa mukha niya ang right hand ni Sehun while his left naman is nakatungkod sa kama, supporting his weight. The kiss lasted for about a minute and a half, naghiwalay lang sila nang naramdaman na ni Jeonghan na kakapusin na siya ng hininga.

  
  


He pushed Sehun lightly on the chest, nakahawak pa rin ito sa mukha niya. TInitigan niya ang mga mata ni Sehun, hindi pa rin nagbabago ang expression nito. Nangungusap pa rin kahit medyo mapungay, pakiramdam niya mawawala siya sa mga titig ni Sehun, “I love you, too."

  
  


It was their first time saying  _ I love you  _ to each other, in person. Jeonghan can't help but blush and nakita niya ring namula ang pisnge at tenga ni Sehun.  _ Cute. _

  
  


"Talaga?" Tanong sa kaniya ni Sehun, "Kiss mo nga ulit ako."  _ Ah, mapaghamon ka ah. _

  
  


Kinuha ulit ni Jeonghan ang mukha ni Sehun para halikan. This time hurried na, torrid ba, sloppy. With laway, tongue, and all that. Jeonghan can't help but moan, lalo na nang maramdaman niyang bumababa na naman sa leeg niya ang kamay ni Sehun.

  
  


The kiss went on habang pababa nang pababa ang kamay ni Sehun papuntang bewang ni Jeonghan. Habang siya naman kapit na kapit sa white sweatshirt ng boyfriend niya. He felt Sehun's hand inside his pajama top. Hindi siya magpapatalo, of course.

  
  


He pulled Sehun's white sweatshirt from below and gets na agad ni Sehun, humiwalay ito sa pagkakahalik sa kaniya. Inangat niya ang sarili niya para maka-upo sa hita ni Jeonghan at mahubad na ang lintek na white sweatshirt na 'yan.

  
  


Naka-spread ang legs ni Sehun and nasa gitna si Jeonghan. Hindi matanggal ang titig nila sa isa't isa. Nag-iba na ang expression ng mga mata ni Sehun, parang mas naging dark. Nakatitig lang siya sa jowa niya habang hinuhubad ang pangitaas niyang damit. 

  
  


It's not his first time na makitang hubad si Sehun (ng pangitaas, ikaw ha) pero manghang mangha pa rin siya kasi para siya isang statue na pinagplanuhang mabuti ng isang magaling na sculptor. Bawat hulma pinagisipan, bawat detalye hindi minadali. Gandang ganda siya sa katawan ng jowa niya, ng boyfriend niya, ng Sehun niya.

  
  


Mainggit kayo talaga!!!!!!

  
  


He was about to touch Sehun's abs pero pinigilan siya nito. Kinuha nito ang parehas na kamay niya at itinaas sa ulunan niya, "Hey, no touching." Sabi ni Sehun using a very low voice, nanghina si Jeonghan nang slight pero hindi dapat niya pakita dahil two can play this game. It takes two to tango kumbaga.

  
  


Yumuko na si Sehun and Jeonghan's expecting Sehun's lips on his pero dumiretso ang labi nito sa leeg niya kung nasaan ang dalawang nunal niyang kanina pa nilalaro ni Sehun. But this time, labi at dila naman ni Sehun ang maglalaro. 

  
  


Jeonghan positioned his neck kung saan mahahalikan pa lalo ni Sehun 'to. Nakapikit lang siya, nakakagat sa labi niya, ayaw niyang mag-ingay dahil hindi naman soundproof ang kwarto niya, at baka sabihin ni Sehun sarap na sarap siya. 

  
  


Matapos papakin ni Sehun ang leeg niya lumipat na ulit ito sa labi niya. Pasaionate ang halik nilang dalawa, very full of pagmamahal,  _ sana all, keep up naman mga bading na takot sa feelings. _ Nakapasok na ulit ang kamay ni Sehun, wandering around his body. Kapit na kapit naman ang right hand niya sa buhok ni Sehun while the other one naman is nakakapit sa very batak na braso ni Sehun na from time to time ay nagfe-flex dahil sa pagsupport sa sarili niyang weight.

  
  


Sehun was about to pop one of the buttons of his pajama top nang biglang bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto niya revealing his mom na ayos na ayos.

  
  


"Anak, aalis muna ako–"

  
  


_ PUTANGINA!!!!!!!!  _

  
  


Mommy, bakit hindi ka kumatok!!!!!!! Pumikit ka!!!!!! HEY!!!!!!!!

  
  


Nagpanic siya nang sobra na hindi na niya namalayang naitulak niya si Sehun nang malakas causing him to almost fall from the bed. 

  
  


Tumayo si Jeonghan, agad na pinulot ang top na hinubad ni Sehun at binato sa kaniya. Pinuntahan niya ang mama niyang halatang gulantang sa nasaksihan niya, "Yes, mommy?" Tanong niya sa mama niya. Nakahawak siya sa pintuan ng kwarto niya para maliit lang ang bukas, nakakahiya,  _ worofok! _

  
  


His mom cleared her thoat, "I'll just go out with my friends," paalam nito sa kaniya, "If you need something like food, just ask Manang ah?" Dagdag pa nito.

  
  


"Yes po, Mommy! Ingat po!" Agad agad niyang sinabi. Ramdam niyang pulang pula na ang mukha niya kaya gusto na niyang tapusin ang usapan nila ng mommy niya.

  
  


Bago niya isara ang pinto he heard his mom say something na lalong nagpamula sa mukha niya.

  
  


_ "Food food pa, eh mukhang busog na busog ka na diyan." _

  
  


MOMMY!!!!! TAMA BA 'YAN!!!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sobrang awkward. After isara ni Jeonghan ang pinto nagkatinginan sila ni Sehun para siyang sinampal ng hiya, hiya niya sa sarili at hiya niya kay Sehun, magkabilang pisnge.

  
  


Mukhang gustong ituloy ng dibang bebi boy natin ang kung ano mang naudlot kasi hindi pa rin siya nagbibihis ng pangitaas. Nakatitig lang siya kay Sehun nang mapansin niyang may namumuong bundok sa loob ng pantalon ng boyfriend niya, light washed pa naman, halatang halata ang umbok.

  
  


Lalong naginit ang mukha ni Jeonghan nang mapansin ni Sehun kung saan siya nakatingin at sinabing,  _ "Anong gagawin natin diyan?" _

  
  


Hindi na niya kinaya at tumakbo na siya diretso sa ensuite niyang banyo. Hindi siya naglolock usually ng pinto but this time he made sure walang makakapasok habang nasa banyo siya. Not that he thinks ganon ang boyfriend niya but hiyang hiya siya. Ayan, pala hamon ka ah!

  
  


Mabilis lang siyang maligo pero this time binagalan niya, ayaw niyang lumabas. Parang hindi niya kayang harapin boyfriend niya after getting caught by his own mom making out with him tapos iniwan niya pang may namumuong bundok sa pantalon? Gusto niya na lang iflush sarili niya sa toilet bowl,  _ going gluglugluglu. _

  
  


Isang dilemma niya pa is paano siya magbibihis. Nasa kabilang side ng kwarto niya ang dresser niya, bakit ba kasi hindi noya naisip munang kumuha ng damit bago naligo. Mabilis ang utak niya eh pero he suddenly became dumb or something, nag-shirt circuit ang utak niya. Perhaps nawala ang utak niya sa main ulo niya at napunta sa  _ ulo niya sa baba. _

  
  


Tinignan niya muna kung nasaan si Sehun bago siya lumabas nang tuluyan. He saw him na nakadapa sa kama niya, naka-shirt na rin siya, thank goodness! Hindu niya alam ang ginagawa nito dahil nakaharap siya sa headboard pero mukha siyang nagce-cellphone lang.

  
  


He's clenching on his blue bathrobe when he decided to go out of the bathroom. Kabado siya, dahan dahan niyang sinara ang pinto ng banyo sa likuran niya, “A-ano…  _ uhm… _ ‘wag kang lilingon ah, naka-bathrobe lang ako,  _ huhuhu,” _ Jeonghan said habang dahan dahang siyang papunta sa dresser niya. Hindi niya nakitang gumalaw sa pagkakadapa si Sehun.

  
  


Hindi na niya nilingon ang jowa niyang mukhang busy sa kaka-cellphone at kumukha na ng damit. Ang bilis niyang kumilos kahit na he usually plans his outfits kahit na tatambay lang naman siya sa bahay nila, but not his time! Bumunot na lang siya ng top and shorts, and undergarment sa dresser niya at pumaripa na ulit papuntang cr. He doesn’t care kung match ba or bagay sa isa’t isang ang suot niya basta GUSTO NIYA NA LANG MAGBIHIS.

  
  
  
  
  


After niyang magbihis, he proceeds to blow drying his hair. Ngayon niya lang natitigan ang namumulang parte sa leeg niya, he touched it and nagflashback ang lahat, namula na naman ang mukha niya.  _ Landi yarn?! _

  
  


Feeling niya teenager ulit siya na nakakaranas ng first love niya. TAMA BA ‘YAN! Inayos na niya for the last time ang suot niyang white tee at ripped jeans. Sobrang litaw ang pamumula ng leeg niya dahil ang puti niya na nga, nakaputi pa siyang t-shirt. Hinawi niya for the last time ang buhok niya at tuluyan nang lumabas ng banyo.

  
  


He saw Sehun na nakahiga na sa kama niya unlike nung unang labas niya na nakadapa, and he’s sleeping. Nakaakap siya sa isang unan ni Jeonghan habang nakahiga sa sarili niyang braso, ang cute. Nag-snore pa nang slight pero ang gwapo pa rin. Ibang klase talaga kapag favorite ni Lord.

  
  


Umupo siya sa tabi ni Sehun. Sobrang himbing ng tulog parang ayaw niyang gisingin. Isa pa, halatang pagod si Sehun kahit hindi naman niya sabihin very evident sa mukha niyang wala lagi siyang tulog. Nasabi rin kasi nito sa kaniya na siya ang driver ng mga kapamilya niyang galing Amerika nung nag-Baguio at Laoag sila. 

  
  


Gusto niya sanang gisingin para sumamang ilakad si Chutchut around their village pero hinayaan niya na lang na makatulog at makapagpahinga muna si Sehun. Pero bago niya iwan ang boyfriend niyang mahimbing ang tulog na parang baby, pinicture-an niya muna ito habang natutulog at nilagay sa IG story niya with the caption, " _ akin. akin lang. _ "

  
  


He also saved it sa phone niya tapos ginawang wallpaper niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ten minutes into walking Chutchut, tinawagan siya ni Sehun. Naalimpungatan daw siya, gulat siya wala siya sa kwarto niya. Naimagine niya nag- _ sino kayo? Asan ako? Bakit kayo nasa pamamahay ko?  _ meme si Sehun. Kaya naman they have to go back and mukhang wala rin sa mood maglakad si Chutchut dahil siguro alam niyang nasa bahay si Sehun. Noong unang dala niya kay Sehun sa bahay nila para ipakilala as his boyfriend, akala niya magsusungit ang alaga niyang aso. Nagulat na lang siya kasi hindi ito nagtatahol at sumama agad sa boyfriend niya, minsan nga nagseselos kahit hindi na siya napapansin ni Chutchut or ni Sehun kapag magkakasama silang tatlo. Nagseselos siya, hindi niya lang alam kung Chutchut or sa jowa niya.

  
  


Pagkabalik nila ng aso niya sa bahay, nasa sala na si Sehun, kausap si Manang. Manang was holding a photo album, probably 'yung photo album nila ng kapatid niya, he saw Sehun smile. 'Yung ngiting nakakahawa, 'yung ngiting abot sa hanggang mata. 

  
  


Karga-karga niya si Chutchut pero nung narinig nito ang tawa ni Sehun, nagpumiglas na at tumakbo sa boyfriend niya.

  
  


"Hi, cutie!" Rinig niyang sabi ni Sehun habang hinihimas ang ulo ng aso niya, sana all hinimas ang ulo. Joke!

  
  


Lumapit siya sa kinauupuan ni Sehun, he was right 'yung photo album nga nila ng baby sister niya ang tinitignan nila ni Manang. He placed his hand sa balikat ni Sehun habang nakapamewang at tinitignan kung pani siya mag-react sa mga pictures.

  
  


"Ay, nandito ka na pala, nak," sabi ni Manang nang nakita siya nitong nasa tabi ni Sehun, "Nagising 'tong si  _ Pogi _ , hinananap ka. Inaya kong magmerienda kaso sabi hintayin ka na raw niya." Dagdag pa nito.

  
  


Hinihimas niya balikat nito, "Do you wanna eat?" Tanong niya kay Sehun. Tumingala 'to sa kaniya at umiling tapos bumalik na agad sa photo album na nasa lap niya.

  
  


Tumayo na si Manang, nagpaalam na pupuntang kusina dahil nagpapalambot pala siya ng karne para sa dinner mamaya. Tumabi siya kay Chutchut na nakaupo na rin sa sofa nila at naka-ulo sa hita ni Sehun.

  
  


Chutchut, hey, pweto ko 'yan. Cheurk!

  
  


He decided na mag-phone dahil Sehun's still busy with the photo album until narinig niya 'tong tumawa. Nag-scoot siya papunta kay Sehun at he's looking sa picture nila ng kapatid niya. He was holding a pen habang may book na binabasa, he was looking at the camera and he looks like he's about to cry, mukha siyang nakasibi. 'Yng kapatid niya naman umiiyak na. 

  
  


"You're so cute," Sehun said habang tinuturo-turo ang ang mukha niya, "Parang iiyak ka na!" Dagdag pa nito. 

  
  


"I wasn't about to cry kaya!" Singal niya kay Sehun sabay agaw sa photo album na nasa hita nito, natamaan nang slight ang aso niya, "Akin na nga 'yan, enough na."

  
  


Bumaba na ng couch si Chutchut kaya naman umusog si Sehun papunta sa kaniya para yakapin siya. Ayan na naman siya! Naka-side lang siya kaya nakapatong ang mukha ni Sehun sa balikat niya habang naka-yakap sa kaniya, nakatungtong pa ang mahabang legs nito sa couch. 

  
  


"Libot mo 'ko," bulong ni Sehun sa kaniya tapos hinalikan ang tenga niya, "Hindi mo pa ako nalilibot dito sa Alabang."

  
  


Umayos si Jeonghan ng upo para makaharap nang maayos sa boyfriend niya. Hinarap niya ito at inayos ang buhok nitong nasa mukha niya, "Where do you wanna go ba?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ang ending napunta silang Alabang Town Center. Jeonghan knows kung gaano ka-love ni Sehun ang Voltes V, and Diamos kaya naman he decided to bring Sehun sa isang Japanese robot-themed restaurant. Sehun was very happy and kitang kita ni Jeonghan 'yun, sayang lang hindi niya navideo ang reaction ni Sehun nang pinatugtog ang theme song ng Voltes V while he was munching on the Nori Nachos. 

  
  


After nila mag-super late lunch, nagikot ikot muna sila sa mall. They were holding hands kaya naman hindi nililingon sila ng mga tao. Dalawang gwapo? Magkaholding hands? Sana all?

  
  


But kidding aside, he felt uncomfortable na maraming tumitingin sa kanila, 'yung iba pa nililingin talaga sila as if mga bago silang artista sa Kapamilya Network. He was kinda panicking na. 

  
  


Jeonghan was about to let go of Sehun's hand nang lalo pa nitong hinigpitan ang hawak sa kamay niya. He intertwined their hands before saying, "Don't mind them,  _ they can all suck it _ ." Then proceeds to kissing the hand na hawak-hawak niya.

  
  


Sehun really knows how to calm. He smiled at him, "I love you." Sambit ni Jeonghan.

  
  


"I love you," sagot naman agad ni Sehun, " _ so much." _

  
  
  
  
  


Nagikot-ikot na ulit sila and Jeonghan being Jeonghan, ang dami na naman niyang gustong bilhin. Nagpalipat-lipat sila ng stores, Jeonghan promised na hindi siya bibili and Sehun's there din naman para pigilan siya sa mga impulsive purchases niya. Peeo when they got to Adidas, may nagustuhan silang jacket. Jeonghan was sales talking Sehun para payagan na siyang bilin ang jacket tutal naman gusto niya rin, they can share. He was basically persuading Sehun, he's willing to kneel (okay, maybe not) para lang payagan siya. Buti na lang pumayag na at nakuha sa beautiful eyes with matching hila sa sleeves nito.

  
  


Ang ending Sehun paid for the jacket, he said na hiram lang ni Jeonghan 'yun, sa kaniya talaga 'yun. Pero kilala naman nating ang ating bidang bebi boy, basta kay Jeonghan titiklop siya.

  
  


Palabas na sila ng store nang tumawag ang Mommy niya. She's telling him na umuwi na sila dahil malapit na matapos lutin ang dinner, 'wag din daw magpagabi dahil sa QC pa uuwi si Sehun. 

  
  


Ready na sana siyang umuwi dahil mukhang naraming pagkain kasi nandiyan si Sehun pero naalala niyang may nakita nga pala ang Mommy niyang hindi dapat makita, nag-alangan tuloy siya. Alam niyang alam ni Sehun kung anong tumatakbo sa utak niya kaya naman inaya niyang mag-dinner na lang somewhere 'to bago sila umuwi pero he said na okay lang naman siya if sa bahay nila. Sehun said na it's going to be okay, it's just his Mom.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Akala nila ordinary dinner lang with Jeonghan's immediate family members but  _ boy oh, boy!  _ Buong angkan ata ng mga Yoon nasa bahay nila. Their parking lot was filled with cars ng mga tito at pinsan niya, may mga nasa labas din ng gate niya kasi hindi na kakasya sa loob. Bago pa sila makarating sa bahay mismo nila Jeonghan tanaw na nila ang dami ng sasakyan na nasa street nila. Naka-on din ang mga pailaw sa labas ng bahay nila, akala mo ba'y may engrandeng party.

  
  


Jeonghan checked his phone and doon niya lang nakita na it's a Saturday pala. Every Saturdays merong family dinner ang Family Yoon sa bahay nila and he clearly forgot about it. 

  
  


Nakapagpark na sila and Sehun was about to get out of the car pero bigla niyang hinatak 'to, "Hey, are you sure okay lang? We can still go somewhere," he said to Sehun, "I forgot na it's a Saturday pala, sobrang sudden, sorry."

  
  


"Hey, bakit ka nagso-sorry? It's okay!" Sehun said while holding his left hand, his thumb brushing against his knuckles. "Let's go inside?" Dagdag pa nito.

  
  


Tumango lang siya and they got out of the car na. Pumasok sila ng bahay nila Jeonghan nang magkahawak ang kamay. It's not Sehun's first time na makita ang mga ibang relatives ni Jeonghan dahil naipakilala na siya dati ni Jeonghan pero as a  _ special friend  _ lang. Siguro naman they'll get it na kung anong progress sa kanilang dalawa since they entered the house nang magkaholding hands.

  
  


Dumiretso sila pareho sa dining table dahil nandun na mostly ang mga bisita niya. They made their way through nang nagmamano sa mga kamag-anak ni Jeonghan, naririnig niya ring binabati nang mga 'to si Sehun puro,  _ "Uy, si Gwapo!", "Kamusta ka na, hijo?", "Hala, nandito pala 'to si Tangkad!". _ Nananaba ang puso ni Jeonghan everytime nakikita niyang ang warm ng tanggap ng pamilya niya kay Sehun, sa kanila ni Sehun. It's not everyday you get a family na tanggap ka for who you are.

  
  


When they reached the end of the table kung saan nandon ang lolo't lola ni Jeonghan, nagmano sila then umupo na. 

  
  


"Jeonghan, ano na nga ulit year ka?" Jeonghan's lolo asked. Malapit na rin matapos ang dinner hinihintay na lang nila ang dessert, so nareach na nila ang final stage ng dinner which is the question and answer portion.

  
  


"4th year na po next term," sagot ka agad niya. 

  
  


"Eh ikaw,  _ hijo, _ anong year ka na? Parehas lang ba kayo nitong apo ko?" Bumaling ang tingin ng lolo niya kay Sehun na nag-check ng phone niya. Tinapik niya ito kasi halatang hindi niya narinig ang sinabi ng lolo ni Jeonghan. He was preoccupied ng kung anong nasa phone niya.

  
  


"Huh?" Bulong sa kaniya ni Sehun. Halatang clueless nga kung bakit siya tinapik ni Jeonghan at kung anong nangyayari sa dinner nila.

  
  


"Lolo asked you kung anong year ka na." Jeonghan leaned into his ears para makabulong kay Sehun.

  
  


"Ah, 4th year na rin po, sorry po," sagot naman agad ni Sehun while wearing an apologetic smile. 

  
  


"Malapit na pala kayong matapos,  _ ano? _ What are your plans?" He saw Sehun na umayos ng upo and started to do  _ kuyakoy _ , "Are you planning to study again? Or work muna then study ulit? Maybe you guys want to consider going abroad?" Dagdag pa ng lolo niya. Naramdaman niyang naging stiff si Sehun, para bang naging uneasy siya sa sinabi ng lolo niya

  
  


Sehun's about to answer pero nagsalita ulit ang matanda, "You know what? That's none of my business, that's none of  _ our _ businesses. Just do what you want, do what you think is best for you. Just always remember na wala ka dapat natatapaka ng ibang tao."

  
  


Napa-sigh si Sehun at yumuko. Jeonghan held his hand, Sehun looked at him. There's something wrong and Jeonghan knows it, he can feel it. Hinigpitan niya ang hawak sa kamay ni Sehun at nginitian ito. Sehun smiled back pero hindi abit sa mata ang ngiti niya unlike his other smiles. It was Jeonghan's turn para ibrush ang thumb niya sa knuckles ni Sehun.

  
  


"You okay?" Bulong niya sa boyfriend niya.

  
  


"Yeah, why?" Mahinang sagot ni Sehun, nakayuko na ulit ito habang nilalaro ang mga daliri niya.

  
  


"I can feel na you're not okay," Jeonghan intertwined their hands, dun niya lang naramdaman na nagiba ang feel ng kamay ni Sehun, nanglamig ang kamay niya unlike kanina na it's warm, "Wanna talk about it?" Aya ni Jeonghan kay Sehun

  
  


They excused themselves sa mga kamag-anak ni Jeonghan para pumunta ng kwarto niya. Nagsinungaling na lang siya na biglang sumakit ang pakiramdam ni Sehun kaya ipagpapahinga niya na muna sa itaas. Hindi naman na nagtanong ulit ang mga kamag-anak niya, the dinner's about to end na rin naman kaya siguro hindi na sila kuwinestyon.

  
  


Jeonghan knows something was wrong. Habang nasa dinner table sila Sehun couldn't help but check his phone from time to time. Lalo pa naging stiff 'to nung napunta sa plans nila after college ang topic sa dinner. After that nakayuko na lang si Sehun at parang hindi mapakali kaya naman the moment na makarating sila sa kwarto ni Jeonghan tinanong niya na agad kung anong problema.

  
  


Sehun's sitting at the edge of his bed habang siya naka tayo sa harap nito, "What's wrong?" Tanong niya dito sabay hawak sa magkabilang pisnge nito, "Do you want to talk about it?"

  
  


Sehun looked at him and it's every evident na he's sad or something, iba ang pungay ng mata niya ngayon, "Sinasama ako ng Lolo ko sa States," panimula nito. Lumapit si Jeonghan sa kaniya, now he's between Sehun's legs habang nakatayo at hinihimas ang mukha nito, "He said na inaayos niya na ang papers ko." Dagdag pa nito.

  
  


Nalungkot si Jeonghan kasi pano if pumayag nga si Sehun na sumama? What if nalukungkot lang si Sehun dahil may maiiwan siya which is him? What if matuloy si Sehun sa America and  _ things _ happen? Ayaw niyang malaman ang mga sagot sa tanong niya kasi baka ang ibigay sa kaniyang sagit ay 'yung hindi niya gusto pero he asked Sehun anyways.

  
  


" _ Sasama ka?" _ Buong puso niyang tanong sa boyfriend niya. Mas okay nang maaga pa lang alam na niya kesa naman aalos na bukas si Sehun tsaka niya lang malalaman. Ang bilis ng utak ni Jeonghan gumawa ng mga scenario kung saan they'll part ways, na dadating ang araw na they'll break up.

  
  


Kumunot ang noo ni Sehun at humawak sa kamay niyang nasa pisnge pa rin nito, "Of course not!" Mabilis na sagot nito. Kinuha ni Sehun ang kamay niya at hinawakan ang mga ito, mahigpit, "Ayaw ko. Kahit kailan hindi ko ginustong mag-Amerika."

  
  


Ang selfish man pakinggan pero parang ayaw niyang umalis si Sehun, kasisimula pa lang nila, and they don't know kung anong mangyayari sa kanilang dalawa if that happen. But kung desidido si Sehun, he'll let him go. Kung para naman sa future ni Sehun, okay lang. Pero ngaying narinig niya mismo kay Sehun ang sagot, medyo nakahinga na nang maluwag si Jeonghan. Napa-buntong hininga siya, para siyang nabunutan ng tinik sa dibdib.

  
  


"I'm sorry I made you worry," saad ni Sehun, inupo niya si Jeonghan sa hita niya. Automatic naman ang mga braso niya na pumulupot sa leeg ni Sehun, "It's just that nainggit ako sa pamilya mo." Dagdag nito.

  
  


"Bakit naman?" Naramdaman niyang gumapang ang braao ni Sehun sa bewang niya para alalayan siya.

  
  


"Wala lang, you have a huge loving family. They let you do what you love," sagot nito sa kaniya. Sehun was caressing his bewang kaya hindi niya mapigilang mapa-snort. Seryoso ang usapa biglang nag-snort snort siya diyan sa gilid. "They let you be with who you love. Hindi sila nangingielam, unlike my family." Halatang halata ang lungkot sa boses ni Sehun lalo na nang bitawan niya ang huling linya.

  
  


Sasagot na sana si Jeonghan pero biglang nagsalita ulit si Sehun, "I want that kind of family. 'Yung open kayo sa isa't isa, 'yung they support you every step of the way. Gusto ko 'yung ganon, 'yung ipagtatanggol ka."

  
  


"Oh, come here." Jeonghan can't help it kaya tuluyan niya nang niyakap si Sehun. Hinimas niya ang likod nito, trying to calm him down. Isa sa mga nadiscover niya kay Sehun is that he may look like a cold guy, 'yung mukhang banangasin ka if nabangga mo siya sa hallway, 'yung tipong papa-abangan ka sa mga tropa niya if kinalaban mo siya, but in reality he's a softie. He's a big baby, Jeonghan's baby.

  
  


"And don't worry,  _ I'll make sure we'll have that kind of family. _ "

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Parehas na silang nakahiga sa kama ni Jeonghan. Sehun decided na sa kanila na lang matulog dahil ayaw niya lang umuwi. Isa pa, hindi na papayag pauwiin ng Mommy ni Jeonghan si Sehun dahil delikado na sa daan dahil gabi na. Malayo-layo pa ang Alabang baka raw makatulog pa siya sa byahe. Nagpaalam naman siya sa Mama niya and she said okay lang. 

  
  


Katatapos lang nilang mag-wash up and they're both wearing matching pajamas. Akala ni Sehun hindi kakasya ang damit ni Jeonghan sa kaniya, nakalimutan niya ata na Jeonghan buys clothes na two times larger sa kaniya. 

  
  


Nakayakap siya kay Jeonghan habang naglalaro ito sa phone niya. Siniksik niya ang ulo niya sa leeg nito, ayun na ata ang favorite spot niya sa katawan ni Jeonghan.  _ Ata, hindi pa natin sure. _

  
  


Umayos ng higa si Jeonghan at humarap sa kaniya para yumakap na rin. Nakaunan 'to sa braso niya habang magkapulupot ang legs nila sa isa't isa. Hinalikan niya 'to sa forehead causing Jeonghan na mapapikit, "Thank you,  _ baby." _

  
  


Kiniss din siya ni Jeonghan, sa pisnge, kung saan nandun 'yung little scar niya, "What for?"

  
  


_ " _ Thank you for including me sa mga plans mo," isang kiss ulit sa noo, "For having plans together with me," isang kiss sa tip ng nose, "And for giving me a chance and letting me into your world," isang quick peck on the lips.

  
  


"You're welcome, baby," naluluha si Jeonghan at kita 'yun ni Sehun. He never thought na makakapagbitaw siya ng ganong mga salita. "I love you. _ " _ Sabi ni Jeonghan sabay kiss sa pisnge niya.

  
  


Hahalikan din sana niya 'to sa pisnge pero bigla siyang pinigilan nito, "'Wag sa pisnge, nagskincare na ako."

  
  


Natawa na lang siya at yumakap na nang mahigpit kay Jeonghan, "I love you, baby." Huling bulong niya dito bago pa sila makarating sa dreamland pareho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NagkatugmahanPusoZanaOil charz

**Author's Note:**

> Ang rushed ng ending, I know, I'm sorry so much. Ang mahalaga nagmamahalan tayong lahat sa kultong ito or whatever :(
> 
> Maaari ho kayong magreklamo sa aking tanggapan sa twitter, @jonginuggets.


End file.
